Cassandra's Revenge/Gallery
Images from the Tangled episode, "Cassandra's Revenge". Concept art Cassandra's Revenge - Concept.jpg Storboards Cassandra's Revenge storyboard (6).jpg Cassandra's Revenge storyboard (7).jpg Cassandra's Revenge storyboard (8).jpg Cassandra's Revenge storyboard (2).jpg Cassandra's Revenge storyboard (4).jpg Cassandra's Revenge storyboard (3).jpg Cassandra's Revenge storyboard (12).jpg Cassandra's Revenge storyboard (1).jpg Cassandra's Revenge storyboard (11).jpg Cassandra's Revenge storyboard (5).jpg Cassandra's Revenge storyboard (10).jpg Cassandra's Revenge storyboard (9).jpg Cassandra's Revenge storyboard (13).jpg Screenshots Cassandra's Revenge (6).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (1).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (8).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (2).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (3).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (4).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (7).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (5).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (49).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (50).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (48).jpg The Girl Who Has Everything.jpg Cass arrives outside Corona.jpg Cassandra's Revenge (23).jpg|Rapunzel's engagement ring. Cassandra's Revenge (47).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (24).jpg|"Do you believe now is the right time to propose?" Cassandra's Revenge (25).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (46).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (22).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (53).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (21).jpg|Eugene's engagement ring. Cassandra's Revenge (84).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (83).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (85).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (52).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (82).jpg The Girl Who Has Everything (Reprise).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (51).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (26).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (45).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (4).jpg|"I'm guessing my invitation got lost in the mail?" Cass crashes the party.jpg|"If you don't mind, I think I'll help myself to a slice of this cake." Cass demands the scroll from Raps.jpg|"I want you to give me the scroll." Cass wants the scroll.jpg|"Gimme the scroll, and I'll leave Corona in peace." Cass mocking Raps & co.jpg|"It's hard making decisions when the only friends and advisors you have left are ex-convicts and losers!" Cassandra's Revenge (81).jpg Cassandra's Revenge - Varian 02.jpg Cassandra's Revenge - Varian 00.jpg Cassandra's Revenge - Varian and Rapunzel.png Lance points in fear.jpg|"Uh, guys? You might wanna stop talking about the secret of the scroll!" CR Cass smirk.jpg|"Don't stop on my account." CR Cass ready to strike.jpg|"Well, then looks like I need two things!" Cass attacks!.jpg|"Gimme that scroll, Rapunzel!" CR Rapunzel blocks Cass' blow with her hair.jpg|Rapunzel protected Varian from Cassandra. Cass rants more about Gothel.jpg|"Well, was it your decision to push her out a window?" Cassandra's_Revenge_-_Good_Job_Ruddiger.png Cassandra's_Revenge_-_Varian_is_Hiding_from_Cassandra.png Cassandra's_Revenge_-_You_are_Coming_with_Me.png Cass kidnaps Varian.jpg|Cass has Varian unconscious and kidnapped. Tangled_CR_-_Varian_won't_help_Cassandra.jpg|"Where are we?!" Cassandra's Revenge (80).jpg Cassandra's Revenge - Varian 01.jpg|"Never" Tangled_CR_-_Remember_This.jpg Cassandra_knew_that_Varian_would_say_that.jpg Varian_trying_to_not_give_Cass_what_she_wants.jpg Cassandra's Revenge (79).jpg Cassandra's_Revenge_-_What_is_That.png RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (5).jpg|Cass' new fortress takes place of Rapunzel's Tower. Cassandra's Revenge (54).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (78).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (6).jpg Cassandra's_Revenge_-_Cassandra,_Varian_and_the_Ghost_Girl.png Cassandra's_Revenge_-_Varian_and_Cassandra.png Cassandra's_Revenge_-_Varian_is_Worried_About_Cass.png Cassandra's Revenge (62).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (63).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (64).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (65).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (98).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (66).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (99).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (100).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (101).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (67).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (68).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (69).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (70).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (15).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (16).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (17).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (9).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (14).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (12).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (11).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (13).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (18).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (19).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (10).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (71).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (77).jpg|Rapunzel seeing the only remaining mural from her tower destroyed. Cassandra's Revenge - Lance and Eugene.jpg|Working together to climb out The Emperor's New Groove style. Cassandra's Revenge (91).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (92).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (97).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (87).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (86).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (93).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (90).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (89).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (94).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (95).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (96).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (88).jpg Moonstone castle.jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (7).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (16).jpg Cassandra's Revenge - Varian.jpg Cassandra's Revenge (74).jpg|Hidden Words. Cassandra's Revenge (73).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (28).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (29).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (30).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (55).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (8).jpg Rapunzel standing her ground against Cassandra.jpg|"Sorry, Cass, but you're not gonna get rid of me that easily!" Rapunzel pinned to the wall by Cass' black rock.jpg Raps knows Cass is in there somewhere.jpg|"I will never stop getting through to you! I won't fight you, I won't justify your hatred! Cassandra's Revenge (27).jpg|"And there's nothing you can do to change that!" Cassandra's Revenge (76).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (75).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (57).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (61).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (20).jpg|"You won't fight me, but will you fight..." Cass_with_Eugene_in_her_clutches.jpg|...for him?" RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (17).jpg|"Break her spirit!" Cassandra's Revenge (58).jpg|"I just realized I forgot to give you my birthday present, Eugene." Eugene in Cass' black rock crushing grip.jpg Cassandra's Revenge (56).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (59).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (60).jpg Rapunzel begins the final incantation.jpg|"Power of the sun, gift to me with your light." CR_Raps_face_inside_her_hair.jpg|"Shine into the dark." RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (9).jpg|"Restore our fading sight." RapunzelsTangledAdventure3x12RapunzelsSundropPower.jpg Cassandra's Revenge (72).jpg|"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU ANYMORE!" Cassandra's Revenge (103).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventure3x12EGTrueIdentity.jpg|Zhan Tiri, is that you? RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (10).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (11).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (12).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (102).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventure3x12CassandraMoondropPower.jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (13).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (38).jpg|Cass' moonstone cracked and shattered Cassandra's Revenge (39).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (40).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (41).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (42).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (43).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (44).jpg|Cassandra is defeated by Rapunzel. RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (1).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (2).jpg|"Lance?" RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (14).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (31).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (32).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (33).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (34).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (35).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (3).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (36).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (37).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (15).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventure3x12ZhanTiri.jpg|Enchanted Girl released Category:Tangled galleries Category:Episode galleries